The Training Core will select and recruit highly qualified pre- and postdoctoral trainees, maintain course offerings and enrichment programs to fill the gaps in their knowledge, and monitor their progress in Superfund research. The Core will be directed by a committee of six training faculty who are experienced in graduate education, who span the disciplinary scope of the Superfund program, and who are closely connected with other toxicology programs and a variety of graduate groups on campus. The 23 training faculty represent 21 different graduate groups from whom students will be drawn. In addition to our strong recruitment program in toxicological sciences, special emphasis will be placed on recruiting and selecting trainees for the non-biological projects, for which the excellent UC Davis graduate programs in chemistry, engineering, hydrogeology and soil science are a considerable asset. Due to the interdisciplinary nature of the Superfund program and individual projects, special attention will be given to the students' preparatory coursework. In addition, their education will be enriched by (i) attendance at Superfund-supported series of campus seminars to be given by leading toxicologists and related scientists; (ii) practical experience in the regulatory environment through outreach activities and the Hazardous Material Management program of the University Extension; (iii) presentations of their own research results at national meetings, at monthly meetings of Superfund investigators, at monthly meetings of Superfund trainees with the trainees of the NIEHS Environmental Toxicology Training Grant, at the annual Superfund Tri-University meeting and at an annual retreat/symposium co-sponsored with other toxicologically oriented campus programs; and (iv) special hands-on training offered by the Analytical Core, the DNA Microarray and Homology Modeling Core and special facilities whose missions include promotion of interdisciplinary research. Selection of candidates for four trainee slots provided as a University contribution will be on the basis of academic credentials and a research proposal. Trainee progress will be monitored by a periodic review of coursework, research summaries, participation in Superfund meetings, and timely fulfillment of major graduate group requirements. This interdisciplinary educational experience will produce doctoral level engineers and scientists with the breadth of expertise necessary to address the complex research problems posed by hazardous waste sites.